Lo que nadie espera
by estirden
Summary: La muerte de masaki dejó una grieta muy grande en la familia kurosaki, pero Karin resultó la más afectada. (Narcos AU) Se encuentra en clasificación T pero puede tener M. Hitsukarin
1. capitulo 1

**Bien. No voy a negar las cosas. Si ven una obvia falta de construccion en esta historia es por que simplemente se me acaba de ocurrir. La verdad no sé adonde va a atermianr esto. Es una historia diferente a lo que acostumbro pues voy a trabajar un AU con una temática bastante seria.****Puede que las actualizaciones sean lentas o rapidas. No puedo dar nada por hecho..como dije, se me acaba de ocurrir.****Sin mas que decir.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Esta historia trata la depresión. Si alguien considera que esto pueda alentar algún problema en si mismo no lo lea. Posiblemente contenga escenas de sexo o violencia , pero por el momento tendrá clasificación T.**

**Espero les guste. Dejen sus comentarios y opiniones. Si ven errores les agradeceria.****Losamo y adiós.****~~~~~~~**

Lo que vio simplemen no... No podía ser.

Las piernas le temblaron y por un momento pensó que no podría mantenerse en pie .

El corazón se detuvo por unas milésimas y, después, un dolor punzante presionó sobre su pecho. Un vacío extraño la estremeció por un instante y una gota de rabia le grito con fuerza: _corre_. Y no lo pensó dos veces antes de obedecer.

Estaban a mitad del horario escolar, pero no le importo. No era como si fuera diferente a otras veces. Probablemente cuando su padre se entere le dirá una y mil cosas más.

Lo mismo que le ha dicho desde que se escapaba de la escuela. Y eso también le dolía...

No importa cuánto pasará, su padre jamas le prestaría demasiada atención. No es como si ella la pidiera... Pero, tampoco podía ser ignorada. Pero así fue siempre ¿no?

Después de todo, el centro de atención son sus hermanos y no ella. No culpaba a su padre. Ichigo era un idiota y Yuzu era muy delicada.

En cambio ella. Ella se condenó a sí misma. Ella se encargo de no ser una carga para su familia y, aunque nunca lo admitiria, le dolía qu hubiera salido tan bien ese plan.

Sus años de infancia siempre fueron conducidos por sus impulsos y su padre aprendió a soportarlos.

Ichigo aprendió que ella era igual de terca y no trataba de convencerla para que no cometiera estupideces. Mucho menos ahora que estaba en la universidad.

Yuzu. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada y karin tampoco quería culparla por más que su mente a veces lo pidiera. Eran celos, nada más.

Celos de haber tenido que crecer sola en medio de una familia que asumió que ella era independiente. Celos de que no importaba cuanto la cargará los demás no le recriminarian nada, por que siempre esperan que la cague. No tienen expectativas en ella.

Asumieron que esa soledad que ella había creado a su alrededor era por no quererlos a ellos. Y era todo lo contrario. Desde la muerte de su madre era todo lo contrario.

Pero, ya no hay nada que pudiera hacer ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué esforzarse si realmente no esperan nada bueno de ti?

Ya había perdido la fe en su familia. Al menos con esas cosas. Sabía que ellos estarían allí para ella. Pero sólo para cuando se fuera a levantar, desde abajo. Nunca arriba. Nunca con expectativas.

Ahora. Había perdido la fe en sus amigos. La fe en él.

Se esforzó. Hizo lo posible para que él tuviera expectativas en ella y lo logró. Él la felicito. Él estuvo allí para ella en el suelo y el cielo. Pero no como ella pensaba.

Eso también fue su culpa. Por que malinterpretó las cosas. Él no tenía por qué esperar que ella se enamorara del él. Por que ella tampoco quería a nadie.¿No es así?, ¡Por qué nadie espera nada de ella!

En cuanto entró en su casa subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y calló sobre su cama.

Ahogo sus gritos en la almohada y poco a poco el sueño la llevó a lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. Y sólo entonces lo entendió.

No tenía sentido seguir siendo una carga para su familia. Ellos no esperan nada de ella, entonces , irónicamente, esperan que ella siempre sea así. Una molestia.

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza incontrolable. Miró a su alrededor. Tal vez.. Pueda hacerlo antes de que alguien la note... Pero no podía dar por hecho que estaba sola en casa.

Salió del cuarto como quien no quiere la cosa. No le importo si tenía o no rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos. A ellos no les importaría.

Miró la habitación de su hermana. La de de ichigo. La habitación de su padre. La sala, la cocina... No había nadie.

Regresó a su habitación y tomó una maleta de viaje. Empaco lo que considero necesario. No mucha ropa, tenia dinero ahorrado de su trabajo de medio tiempo. Tal vez eso ellos no lo esperaban.

¿Por qué trabajaría una molestia si no era capaz de hacer nada bien?

Terminado todo, tomó su celular y le cambió el chip. Tenía uno privado, por si perdía su teléfono. No quería que alguien tomará su información personal. Por eso mantenía todo en esa tarjeta sim.

Llamo a uno de los pocos número que tenía guardo y espero . Si tenía suerte se iría hoy mismo.

**~~~~~~~**

Toshiro hitsugaya estaba cansado. Agotado y desorientado. La noche anterior no había dormido nada tratando de terminar un trabajo para ingresar en la universidad.

Claro. El no tendría ningún problema en entrar. Era un genio. Pero la cosa es que, siempre le gustó exigirse y ma cuando tenía una competencia.

Resultó ser que du mejor amiga, Karin, había bía logrado pasar a la misma universidad que él. Luego de que le recomendó intentarlo. Ella se había negado diciendo que no importaba. Él lo sabía. Ella tenía miedo.

El siempre la apoyaría, no importa cuánto. Quería darle la sorpresa. Así subiría sus ánimos.

Los últimos meses habían sido horribles para karin. La forma en la que su familia la ignoraba era simplemente sorprendente. Ella decía que no era culpa de ellos, sino suya.

Él pensaba que en realidad era el resultado de una familia rota que sin darse cuenta excluyó a uno de los suyos para tomarlo como soporte y al final, dejaron todo el peso sobre ella.

Karin, era una chica muy fuerte. Era inteligente y su forma de pensar era excepcional. Y a él, eso le gustaba. Ella le gustaba. Tal vez, hasta se haya enamorado de ella.

Por eso y por otras cosas se había emocionado tanto cuando recibió la noticia de que ella había pasado a la misma universidad.

Karin también tenía un lado dulce. Es una chica con un corazón de oro y una forma de pensar bastante directa. Y a pesar de eso, tenía cosas bastante tiernas.

Adoraba los chocolates de regalo. Esos que viene en un empaque de corazón. Le parecen cursis, pero no puede resistirse. Por eso los había comprado.

Ella era una chica inesperadamente intuitiva. Por ello trató de no verla en todo el día. Él era bastante hábil ocultándose sus pensamientos , pero ella tenía algo que lo hacía completamente transparente.

La esperaría en el pasillo principal. Después de que terminaran los entrenamientos del equipo de fútbol del equipo femenino. Ella era la capitana.

Se apoyo contra uno de los casilleros, pero por accidente resbaló con algo extraño en el suelo. La puerta del casillero estaba abierta y de el calló un ramo de rosas y una carta anónima. Pues no tenía nombre, ni destinatario.

Para su mala suerte, cuando se levantó luego de recoger las cosas se encontró cara a cara con Mitsuki Fujioka. Una de las porristas... Y una loca sin remedio.

Era simplemente estresante. Su comportamiento. Su forma de vestir. Todo. Era úna mujer de pensamiento básico, no viendo nada más allá del físico y del dinero. No le interesaba nada que no le ofreciera un aumento en su estatus social.

Y ahora lo estaba mirando como si le acabará de bajar la Luna. Maldición.

–Escucha Fujioka. Esto es simplemente un-

–¡Sí!, ¡Sí quiero ser tu novia!

–No espera, eso no fue lo que yo iba a-

No terminó la frase. La chica se abalanzó sobre él, enredando sus manos en su cuello impidiéndole cualquier medio de escape. Se aferro a su cuerpo y para su desgracia, pego sus labios a su boca. El asco lo superó y por más que quisiera ser un caballero no halló mejor menra de apartarla que dándole un empujón.

–Escucha, no lo malinterpretes. Esto es sólo un accidente. Estas cosas calleron de tu casillero y yo simplemente las recogí. –Toshiro le entregó el montón de cosas. Excluyendo la carta y los chocolates. No era tan idiota.

En cambio, Mitsuki no encontró nada mejor que hacer que ponerse a fingir - de manera excesivamente dramática- que la habían roto el corazón.

Toshiro conocía de más el historial de esa mujer. Una niña de papi y mami que obtiene todo lo que quiere solo por capricho y la incapacidad de sus padres de afrontar su incompetencia doméstica.

Salio del lugar hecho una furia y estresado. El cabello despeinado y la ropa desordenada.

Miró el reloj de su mano. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que terminó el entrenamiento y karin no estaba allí. No había de otra, tendría que esperar a que terminará la escuela.

**~~~~~~**

**Bien, si llegaron hasta aqui, les grades o la oportunidad. Como les dije. Se me acaba de ocurrir y puede que la historia no sea tan larga. Puede que sí y no se que tanto me inspire así que, si les gusta no esperen acrualizaciones continuas.**

**Los amo y adios ️️**


	2. 2 lejos de casa

Tres golpes en la puerta advierten mi llegada. La puerta corredera se abre y un campo de uvas se muestran ante mi.

Los árboles rodeaban el área. Un territorio enorme conformaba el viñedo "di San Carlo". Lámparas negras colgaban por el camino. La noche cálida y todo a mi alrededor era de un ambiente extrañamente tranquilo para ser... Este tipo de lugar.

El hombre que había servido como mi chófer estiró sus manos para ayudarme a bajar.

Normalmente me hubiera negado, pero este lugar no era karakura, y él no era precisamente un hombre caballeroso. Era su obligación y negarle la mano podría meterme en problemas. No me gustaba ser ayudada por muchos, pero aquí tendría que acomodarme.

Tendría que poner mi lugar a la larga de otra manera no sobrevivirá. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Me acompañó hasta que entramos dentro del camino principal. Marcado con rocas y rodeado por una cerca. Solo entonces logré ver bien a mi acompañante.

Cabello negro. Alto, cuerpo delgado pero musculoso. Uniforme negro, como de policía. Pero definitivamente él no es un policía. Chaleco antibalas, un cinturón de carga y dos pistolas en la cintura.

Su rostro estaba protejido por un par de gafas negras. Las facciones eran ligeramente marcadas pero masculinas. La nariz respingada y una cicatriz desde su oreja hasta, probablemente, por la profundidad de la herida, la clavícula.

Era serio y la verdad no había hablado absolutamente nada a lo largo del camino. Tampoco me importaba mucho. No lo volvería a ver después de todo.

No lo creó.

A lo lejos se veía una gran mansión, mi nuevo hogar.

A cualquier otra persona le parecería exagerada la decisión de huir de casa. Pero, no para mi. No para alguien como yo.

Desde la muerte de mi madre, mi familia se quebro. Ichigo se había vuelto un amargado, no queriendo que ninguno de nosotros nos metieramos en su vida.

Él siempre parecía un idiota. Era inteligente pero impulsivo. Salió con orihime por un tiempo, pero las cosas no salieron bien y ahora estaba con una chica de familia rica. Hija de un político. Rukia Kuchiki.

Yuzu seguia siendo la misma de siempre. Era ella la que menos se merecía esto. Pero ya no lo soportaba. Se que soy una carga para ellos. Siempre lo fui.

Para mí familia no era más que una decepción. Principalmente para mí padre.

Mi papá jamás pareció conforme con lo que yo hacía. Trataba de mejorar, en serio. Traté de ser lo que él quería, pero jamás fue suficiente. No conmigo. No de mi. El se centraba más en mis otros hermanos. Ichigo con sus estupideces y peleas callejeras por no se que cosas.

Gracias a esas estupideces él se había vuelto una especie de "agente encubierto". Se infiltraba en medio de las pandillas y ayudaba a la policía a desmantelar los grupos de micro tráfico.

Ese había sido el momento en el que mi padre más atención le había prestado. Era su orgullo, ¿no? Él varón, siendo un policía como él lo fue en algún momento.

Isshin kurosaki es un médico reconocido. Pero también es conocido como uno de los sobrevivientes del combate en la armada de karakura. Era parte del equipo de rescate, pero también había servido al frente.

No importaba lo que sucediera, de ninguna manera me prestarían atención a mi. Y eso hacia las cosas más fáciles. Pero ser una decepción para tu familia no siempre es bonito, y no tener la atención que mereces... Es peor.

Jamás hice cosas para llamar su atención, yo no servía para eso.

Cuando mi madre falleció todos nos pusimos tristes y poco a poco nos apartamos unos de otros. Claro, intentamos estar juntos, pero el vacío siempre estaba presente. Yo me hacía la fuerte... Por que sentía que ellos solos no podrían. Y era verdad. Ya era demasiado con que todos los hombres de la familia anduvieran deprimidos y Yuzu no tuviera el apoyo que merecía. No ella. Así que me volví conflictiva.

Grave error.

Ser conflictiva había sido benéfico al principio. Hacía que mi familia se distrajera de la falta de mi madre y me permitía a mi distraerme del dolor. Eso hacía que mi hermana tuviera la oportunidad de tener voz y palabra, y así, Yuzu se volvió el centro positivo de la familia. Ella era la luz y la alegría. Yo me tomé el papel de ser quien cargaría con lo emocionalmente negativo.

Pero poco a poco el tiro me salió pora borda. Mi familia se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Mi padre pensó que yo tenía el propósito de llamar la atención y ichigo me tomó por terca y desconciderada, (como si él no lo fuera) Muchas veces yo era culpable de cosas que nisiquiera tenían que ver conmigo... Pero, si eso evitaba que se pusieran mal, estaba bien.

Era demasiado joven para entender que las cosas no eran así. Que mi familia se desahogaba conmigo y el mayor daño siempre lo recibiría yo...

Con el tiempo me centre en los estudios. Pero los métodos estudiantiles me parecían desesperantes siendo tan monótonos y poco constructivos. Los profesores sabían eso sobre mi. Por ello, optaron por abrir un espacio diferente para mi forma de desarrollar mis estudios a final de las clases.

Mi familia no me creyó. Ellos pensaron que simplemen era una hipócrita que no podía hacer ni un trabajo y los profesores me habían obligado a tomar un curso de recuperación. Y así fue con todo.

Nada de lo que hice estaba bien y lo peor: Ninguno de ellos intentó investigar bien las cosas.

Si ellos lo pensaban, era concretamente cierto.

Yuzu jamás me juzgo. Pero no me dio el beneficio de la duda tampoco.

A mis trece años conocí a mi actual... Mentora. La conocí en las calles, durante los días en los que no podía entrenar fútbol nos poníamos a hablar.

Resultó ser una narcotraficante de drogas e incluso armas.

Lo descubrí por mí misma. Ella no me amenazó. Por el contrario me explico las cosas y me ofreció trabajo.

Lo considere por mucho tiempo. Mi padre no me daba dinero porque pensaba que lo malgastaria y mis hermanos ni hablar.

Acepte. Con el tiempo descubrí que no era tan mala en mi trabajo y me volví muy cercana a mi contacto y a su padre, el jefe.

Los años pasaron y aunque me iba muy bien con este trabajo, Toshiro no me permitió seguir en ello. El sabía en lo que estaba metida. El me apoyo y todo poco a poco se volvió como un claro de agua pura. Tranquilo.

Pero la paz no dura para siempre. Las peleas regresaron y las discusiones con mi familia se volvieron mayores. Ichigo se comprometió con rukia, pero yo tuve un accidente con su prometida.

No fue nada. En serio, nada. Estoy segura que Rukia ni siquiera se ofendió, pero la pelea que se derivó de ello con mi hermano fue un infierno. Luego estuvieron algunos problemas con mi padre. Siendo yo la 'inutil' decidió que debería tratar de aprender a ser alguien en la vida y me empezó a enseñar medicina. Servir como enfermera oficial en el hospital. Un trabajo obligatorio y sin paga... No me queje. Tal vez así hubiera podido mejorar la relacion con mi padre de no ser por un incidente con un paciente.

Bueno, no fue uno. Fueron varios.

Muchos de los pacientes que iban allí a consulta se pasaban de la mano. Mi padre, como siempre, tomaba la palabra de su cliente y no la mía.

No le creas a la problemática. Esa era su regla.

Las discusiones aumentaron y luego llegaron las voces. Esas que me gritaban cualquier tipo de defecto. Cualquier falla y recalcavan mis errores.

Estuve a punto de suicidarme. Nadie lo sabía. En realidad fui muy cobarde para eso.

Pasaron tres semanas desde eso. Así fueron pasando los días y mi depresión aumentó. Sentía que no podía seguir allí. Pero si decía algo, probablemente sólo estaría mintiendo. Pará mí familia sería una vil mentira.

Ya no podia más. Ese día en la mañana había decidido pedirle a Toshiro que me dejara quedar en su casa hasta que se me pasara el sentimiento.

Lo vi besándose con Mitsuki.

Lo admito, dolió. No podía culparlo. Él tenia derecho a enamorarse de alguien más. Pero, ¿por qué con ella?

De alguna manera, esa pequeña estupidez fue la gota que rebasó la copa. Y después de mucho tiempo volví a llamar a mi contacto.

Y aquí estaba ahora. En medio de un viñedo enorme que sólo era una fachada para mantener un campo de mariguana y cocaina. Además de otras cosas.

Entramos en la gran mansion. Una mujer se cabello rubio bastante largo se encontraba sentía da en medio del sofá. Con una bata morada de tela fina que apenas cubría lo necesario.

Estaba desnuda. No había mucho problema, este lugar era básicamente cálido. Las temperaturas tendían a ser altas a pesar del invierno. Además, estavamos a punto de iniciar el verano.

El lugar era maravillosamente costoso. Así era ella. Le gustaba lo caro y amaba el dinero. Pero también era una mujer seria y dedicada a aquellos que amaba.

Cuando nos conocimos ella tenía apenas los veinte y su padre aún estaba al mando. Ahora ella era la jefa y su padre estaba, bueno, pensionado. Si una pensión te compra una casa en una isla desierta claro.

–Me alegra mucho que finalmente aceptaras mi oferta, Karin. Espero que te sientas cómoda.

–Muchas gracias, Samantha.

–Para eso estamos las amigas, querida. Ahora, deja que Katsu te acompañe a tu habitación. Toma un descanso. Duchate y pide lo que quieras al servisio de habitación. Los cocineros están de servicio hasta la media noche. Mañana en la mañana hablaremos sobre tu trabajo en 'el viñedo' – me dio un pequeño guiño recalcando la última parte de la frase.

Asentí antes de mirar al chico a mi lado. Ya no traía las gafas... Y tenía unos ojos muy lindos.

...

Decir que la casa era exageradamente. Lujosa era lo correcto. Desde candelabros escandalosamente grandes hasta las decoraciones de oro en las puertas . Lámparas en la pared, unidas con las bombillas del techo.

La habitación a la que me habían confinado era maravillosa y a la vez insoportablemente ordenada y decorada. Las mesas y los muebles de madera de roble. Un televisor pantalla plana ridículamente grande. Un baño privado con una ducha multifuncional y el jacuzzi.

Todo en esa maldita casa era exagerado y poco llamativo a mi parecer. La forma tan voluminosa de las decoraciones. Con pinturas que deberían costar un semestre universitario.

Las ventanas daban a la parte de atrás del viñedo. El bosque enorme que rodeaba el lugar escondiendolo de posibles intrusos. A lo lejos la casa no se veía. Era impresionante, pues la misma estructura gritaba por su misma un número de postal propio. Simplemente enorme.

Organice mis cosas mientras escuchaba un poco de música. Al menos dejaron la clave del wifi sobre la mesa.

No era mucho lo que yo traía. Acomode mis cosas y dejé la ropa en el armario. Tan poco fue lo que traje que ni siquiera ocupe la mitad del closet (claro, igualmente era enorme por si mismo).

La sensación de vacío constante no se apartaba de mí. Hacia algunas horas había permanecido en casa... Con problemas depresivos y una familia a la que le importaba una mierda lo que pasara conmigo. Y sí, es verdad que cometieron errores, pero, ¿cómo culparlos? . La muerte de mi madre fue exageradamente dolorosa y a su vez escandalosa... Los solos recuerdos aún me causaban náuseas.

Es imposible evitar sentirme idiota por tomar una desicion tan exagerada... Pero, los deseos de quitarme la vida van en aumento y no podía seguir.

Me hubiera podido intentar suicidar de nuevo si tan solo no le hubiera prometido al idiota de Toshiro que jamás lo intentaría.

Toshiro. Probablemente debe estar en una cita con Mitsuki. Ignorando por completo mi falta de presencia. Nadie lo notaria, al menos no mi familia.

Él lo hará. Pero mañana o tal vez en unos días.

Ya no importaba. No hay vuelta atrás.

Busque un par de prendas cómodas antes de dirigirme al baño. Abrí la llave y baje el sifón para llenar la tina. Dejé que el agua corriera con ese sonido tan ligero mientras me quite la ropa.

El uniforme escolar. Era blanco con azul oscuro. Una falda larga por encima de las rodillas. Camisa blanca con una chaqueta igual a la falda. A eso se le sumaba la corbata roja y los zapatos negros. Las medias altas hasta la rodilla, negras igualmente. Al menos no era monocromático.

Solté el nudo de la corbata mientras descolgaba la chaqueta de mis hombros. La dejé de lado y solte los botones de las muñecas. Primero un brazo y luego el otro.

Algunos cortes aún seguían frescos. Fueron de la pelea con mi hermano.

_Que ridícula. Una simple pelea fue suficiente para romperte. ¿Por qué sigues siquiera con vida?_

No.

No volveré a lo de antes.

No quiero depender de unas pastillas solo por que no se manejar las voces de mi mente. Solo soy una adolescente con algunos problemas emocionales que pasarán temporalmente.

Disperse mis pensamientos y me quite la falda. Fue un poco complicado. Yuzu siempre me ayudaba a soltar los botones de la falda que se encontraba atrás.

La falda cayó al suelo, junto con mi ropa interior. Me quite las medias y solté el seguro del sosten. Que libertad.

El bracier era molesto. La varilla del metal se volvía incomoda a pesar de no tener muchos cenos. Bueno, en realidad si tenía bastante, pero tampoco era una pechugona. De eso estaba agradecida, no quería pasar mi vida con dolores lumbares por que mi espalda no soporta el peso de mis propios pechos.

Me mire en el espejo. Curvas finas, algunas marcas de heridas en competencia o entrenamientos exagerados. Cortes que yo misma me hice o incluso simplemente accidentes por mi propia terquedad.

Entre en la tina y deje que el agua caliente se llevara mis problemas. La temperatura perfecta.

Tal vez, esta desicion no fue tan mala. No siempre de nace para ser doctor o un ingeniero. Es mejor desarrollarse en algo en lo que sirvas.

Puede que ser narco no sea tan malo. Después de todo, tengo buena puntería.

**... **

La noche caía sobre la ciudad de karakura mientras las luces de la calle iluminaban las carreteras.

Ichigo kurosaki regresaba a su casa después de una discusión larga y tendida al lado de su prometida.

–No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho.

–no era justo para ti.

–! Y tampoco para Karin!, tu hermana sólo intentaba ayudarme. Fue mi culpa, estaba estresada.

– Eso no le da derecho a haberte dicho esas cosas. Tú hermano tiene razón en negarle la entrada a la fiesta de compromiso.

–Mi hermano sólo lo hace por que desea tener menos gente de tu familia en casa. Quiere disminuir el personal y que sea sencillo. Karin no tiene nada que ver con eso. Si Yuzu no fuera la dama de honor, entonces tampoco iría.

–No la defiendas. No me interesa nada de eso. Ella lo hace en venganza, seguramente quiere llamar la atención.

–¡Siquiera te estás escuchando! Tu hermana no es así. Karin es impulsiva, pero no es mimada ni mucho menos caprichosa. Llamar atención no es su estilo. En verdad, parece que su hermana fuera yo y no tu.

—¿por qué la sigues defendiendo?

—Por qué tu hermana no es culpable. La pregunta es ¿por qué tu no? Eres su hermano, tu trabajo es apoyarla y guiarla. Puede que se le hallan ido algunos comentarios indebidos, pero nada más.

Ichigo se quedó callado. Las acciones de Karin no le parecían razonables y tampoco consideraba que su hermana lo hubiera hecho sin pensar. Karin es muy grande para saber las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Su boda estaba a tan solo unos meses. Su familia estaba atosigada de trabajo en busca de la boda perfecta a pesar de que sería una reunión sensilla, (en los términos de los Kuchiki). Yuzu estaba preparando el menú y su padre ayudando con las decoraciones.

Bien hubieran podido dejar todo en las manos de Byakuya, él incluso se había ofrecido a hacerlo todo, pero su familia no lo permitiría. Por eso, Kuchiki prestaría al personal y ellos darían la fiesta de compromiso. El daría la boda y parte de la luna de miel.

Ahora su hermana decidió hacer una rabieta y causó una disputa durante la elección del vestido de bodas. Esta de más decir que esto a Byakuya le pareció indignante.

–Sigo pensando que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

–Ichigo, ella es tu hermana. Debes perdonará. Sí, se equivoco, pero es una adolescente.

–Está bien, hablaré con ella, pero solo por que tu me lo pides.

–Iré contigo.

–Si te lo digo es porque lo haré, ¿acaso no me crees?

–Te creo, ichigo. Pero eres un idiota y vas a meter la pata. No vas a disculparte de la manera correcta.

–En primera: no me llames idiota, seré tu esposo. Y en segunda: la que debe disculparse es ella y no yo. Solo la perdonaré.

Rukia era consiente de que Ichigo tenía parte de la razón. Pero sabía que Ichigo le había dicho cosas a Karin que no eran verdad y no quería que quedarán en malos términos por su estupidez. Ella quería mucho a Karin. La niña era muy buena y no merecía estar excluida de la boda por palabras estúpidas de su hermano y la terquedad de su prometido.

De hecho, Byakuya sólo había dicho eso cómo advertencia, mas ninguno de los dos habían esperado que ichigo aceptará excluir a su hermana de la celebración.

Siguieron caminando por el camino y llegaron a la puerta de la casa Kurosaki. Golpearon a la puerta y esperaron por un rato. Nada.

–¿No dijiste que estarían en casa?

–Sí, pero tal vez mis padre y Yuzu salieron de compras. Karin debe esta durmiendo.

Volvió a golpear en la puerta. Nada.

—y tu olvidaste tus llaves de nuevo ¿no es así?

–Me conoces demasiado bien.

Él plantó un beso en sus labios con cuidado. La mujer a su lado lo tenía loco y él no se negaría a nada por ella. La dulzura del momento se fue disipando y terminó por completo cuando un par de pasos llamaron su atención.

Isshin estaba junto a su hija con miradas preocupadas. Ichigo se dio cuenta al instante.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es Karin, no ha regresado a casa y tampoco estaba en la escuela. Se fue a mitad de clases.

–Es solo una rabieta, tal vez está en casa o con sus amigos. Llamen a Hayashi. Seguramente se quedó con ellos.

Yuzu negó con la cabeza. Su mirada respondía varias preguntas que Ichigo estaba a punto de formular.

Su hermana había desaparecido.

–Quizás ya regresó. Tal vez este en su habitación.

Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Rukia.

En cuanto isshin abrió la puerta todos se dispersaron en la casa.

Yuzu fue quien se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Tal como lo había visto desde el principio. No había nadie.

Una brisa pasó por su lado causándole escalofríos. La ventana estaba abierta y la cortina estaba fuera.

Se acercó a la ventana y acomodo la cortina. No cerraría la ventana en caso de que su hermana regresará.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir, su zapato tropezó con un objeto en el suelo. Era una cadena de oro con las iniciales de su hermana. Era un regalo que ella le había dado.

Tal vez se le había caído. La cadena era un poco pesada y el seguro era de mala calidad. Se lo había regalado a los diez años y eso estaba hecho con la mejor cadena que los ahorros de su cerdito podían pagar en ese entonces.

Vio la cadena una última vez antes de abrir las puertas del closet en busca del cofre de las joyas. La guardaría.

Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con un horrible desorden y un obvio vacío dentro del mueble de madera.

Desesperada abrió los demás cajones. Todos estaban igual. Las cosas desordenadas y algunas prendas en cajones equivocados. Abrió la otra puerta. Faltaban algunos zapatos y un par de sacos.

Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza llenándolo de miedo.

Rápidamente miró bajo la cama buscando la maleta de viaje... No estaba.

Su mente no tardó en darle orden a semejantes pistas. Las lágrimas irritaron sus ojos antes de deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Un par de pasos por el pasillo se dirigieron hacia ella. Ichigo se paro en la entrada y se preocupo por el estado de su hermana.

No tardó en socorrerla

–Yuzu, ¿te encuentras bien? , ¿que pasa?

–Se fue. – Fue un susurro. Ichigo lo escucho, pero no quería creerlo.

–¿qué?

–!Se fue, Karin huyó de casa!– y la niña no soporto el llanto.

Todos en la casa escucharon aquel grito. Y todos escucharon el mensaje.

No tardaron en ponerse manos a la obra. Isshin llamó a la policía mientras Ichigo se comunicaba con los conocidos de su hermana.

Su contacto inmediato fue Toshiro, el mejor amigo de Karin. Tal vez había escapado allí.

Contestó rápidamente. Y un intercambio de palabras destruyó sus esperanza.

–Hola, toshiro eres tu?

–¿Kurosaki, por qué me estás... ¿Sucedió algo con Karin? La llamé, pero no me contesto.

–Ella... Ella no está contigo?

–¿No, ella no está aquí?, kurosaki qué... Esta todo bien?

–Toshiro, Karin huyó de casa.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

**Bueno, bueno. Quien diría que estaba tan inspirada.**

**Esto se desvío por un camino que para ser si será queria trabajar desde hace mucho. Lo narcos.**

**Droga, armas y demás.**

**Inicie con la depresión y se que esa temática va a jugar un papale muy divertido en la trama (no es que diga que la depresión sea chevere)**

**Y ¿que les pareció?**

**Espero sus comentariospara seguir con esto. Recuerden que los comentarios también me alientan a seguir con esta historia**

**Los amos y espero que lean más de nos historia. Mua, besos**


	3. 3 razones

Era una tarde oscura. Las manchas de vapor en las ventanas enmarcaban cada esquina del vidrio.

Ichigo se mantenía absorto en su mente mientras la televisión mostraba las noticias del momento.

Rukia está a su lado, como lo había hecho los últimos seis meses. Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, carteles y actividades policiales nada daba resultado. Karin desaparecio sin dejar un solo indicio de a donde fue.

Y aunque no podían parar de buscarla, de alguna manera entendían que debían continuar con su vida. O eso pensaban ichigo e isshin.

No era por qué no quisieran a la joven de cabello negro. Simplemente que les parecía ridículo el nivel de su última rabieta... Siempre tan maleducada y egoísta.

Por supuesto, las acciones de Karin afectaron todo su entorno, causando que se pospusiera la boda. La fiesta de compromiso se llevaría a cabo en algunas semanas.

Mientras la música del ending noticiario suprimida el silencio en la sala, Yuzu, estaba en la cocína.

La comida liberaba vapor y un caldo burbujeaba aún sobre la estufa.

Un color negro profundo, junto con las bolsas de piel que colgaban bajo los ojos de la joven castaña remarcaban su resiente depresión.

Los hombres de la familia se mostraban inquietados ante el cambio tan abrupto en el comportamiento de su quería niña. Consideran culpable a la profuga.

Después de pensar por unos segundos, rukia se levantó del sofá para salir a la cocína. Dio un par de golpes en la pared y entró tratando de sonreír.

Yuzu en cambio sólo la mira con una sonrisa amarga.

–me alegra que hayas venido a cenar hoy, rukia.

–A mí solo me alegra probar tu comida. –trato de ser graciosa. Tal vez, así todo sería más sencillo.

No funsiono, como todos lo que ellos habían intentado.

Ante la partida de su hermana menor, ella se había vuelto introvertida y un tanto ansiosa. Pero no era la misma.

La familia se había quebrado de forma inevitablemente dolorosa. Y al parecer Yuzu era la única que lo notaba.

"una decisión exagerada e irresponsable, por una simple tontería de celos" Así era como los demás interpretaban la partida de Karin y eso a Yuzu le dolía.

Tras llegar desesperado, después de que Ichigo lo llamase, Toshiro se volvió colérico. Algo poco común en él.

No fue simplemente una reacción violenta sólo por que sí. No. Fue más que eso.

Fue la negligencia y falta de colaboración de la familia lo que lo enloqueció. Toshiro era un chico pasiente y pensaba en todo como si estuviera en medio de una guerra. Verlo actuar de manera tan espontánea y sobreprotectora con su hermana le parecía razonable a Yuzu pero algo no estaba bien.

No comprendió que era hasta que su hermano se quejo de la falta de consideración de Karin por arruinar su fiesta de compromiso. Claro, eso lo llevó a una discusión severa con rukia quien no le dirigió la palabra a ichigo mas que para saber de Karin por un tiempo.

Pero, ese fue el problema que Yuzu reconoció al instante. ¿Realmente no le importaba a su hermano la desaparición de Karin?

Esa cuestión la dejó petrificada. Luego llegaron las quejas de su padre por la actitud de ichigo. Yuzu habría pensado que lo reprenderia un poco más, pero no. Luego él también se quejo de la irresponsable hija que tenía.

¿Acaso nadie notaba lo horrible que eso sonaba?

Toshiro inició una pelea. No fueron a los puños, pero si dijo cosas que dejaron a la pobre castaña en un estado atónito.

Dijo que esto era su culpa. Culpa de la mala familia que tenía. Culpa de la falta de compromiso que tenían al rededor de Karin y la falta de aprecio. Les juzgo por no prestarle atención y por tomarla como una busca pleitos, defendiendola y diciendo que todo lo que ella hacía era por ellos.

Después de eso, Toshiro no había vuelto a hablar con ellos. Solo iba de vez en cuando para saludar a Yuzu y preguntar que sabían sobre Karin. Pero nada más.

Y así estaban las cosas, aún después de tanto tiempo su familia seguía siendo una mierda. Y eso la decepciono muchísimo.

Sintiéndose incomoda por no encontrar conversación con Rukia, yuzu decidio sacarla de la cocina de manera discreta.

En el horno permanecía una porción fresca de galletas. Las había preparado en la mañana pero ninguno en la familia se había tomado el. Tiempo de desayunar.

–Rukia. – la llamó cortésmente, tratando de poner una sonrisa inexistente. Sacó las galletas del horno y las puso con cuidado sobre el mesón – ¿podrías llevar estas galletas a la sala. La comida aún tardará unos segundos pero no puedo dejar la sopa sin vigilancia.

La excusa era más que pésima. La mirada de Rukia lo decía todo, se había dado cuenta. Pero lo dejo ser.

Con una sonrisa la peli negra tomó en brazos la cacerola y salió de la cocina.

Desde el fondo se escucho el ligero cambio de ichigo en su voz. Un poco de alegría no era malo.

Pasaron los minutos y Yuzu no dejaba de pensar en esas cosas. Le dolía. Le dolía por qué sabía que no había sido buena hermana.

Debió haber prestado más atención al comportamiento de Karin y a sus reacciones. Pero... Es que ella lo hizo. Lo que no hizo fue _reaccionar_ ante esas reacciones.

No la protegió cuando su padre o su hermano le gritaban, no la defendió cuando la inculpaban de manera directa y muy pocas veces iba a su cuarto a consolarla. A pesar de sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos, a pesar de la mirada dolida y la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensionaba al ser regalada, ella jamás fue a apoyar a su hermana.

Con todo eso y más, ella también era culpable de las acciones de su hermana.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan mala si ella suponía que era una buena amiga y hermana? Como pudo dejar las cosas en una simple suposición.

Se sentía extremadamente egoísta. Por qué se quejaba. Se había quejado en ocasiones de Karin por no apoyarla...¡Que hipócrita!

Se seco las lágrimas con la manga de su saco. Bajo el fuego de la estufa. Aún faltaban unos treinta minutos para que la comida estuviera completa.

Se lavo las manos en el lavaplatos y cuando estuvo apuntó de secarse con el trapo que colgaba al lado de la ventana, una sombra oscurecida fue revelada ante un rayo.

Soltó un grito repentino que fue encubierto por el estruendo de los truenos.

Su hermano desde la sala grito preguntó que pasaba. Estaba a punto de responder cuando él encapuchado se descubrió un poco.

Toshiro estaba de pie en medio de la lluvia torrencial. Le hizo un par de señas para que no dijera nada.

–sólo fue una cucaracha, ichigo. No pasa nada. –

Después de responder, Toshiro le señaló en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

Ella confundida asintió. Se quito el delantal y bajó un poco más la llama para evitar accidentes.

Con cuidado de no ser vista por su familia se desplazó hacia la puerta del jardín. Tomó una sombrilla y salió de la casa con ssumo cuidado. Asegurándose de que la puerta no rechinara.

Bajo las escaleras fijándose en donde pisaba para evitar caerse. Cunado levantó la mirada estubo a punto de soltar otro grito.

Toshiro había reaparecido como un fantasma frente a ella. Estaba un poco mojado pero la chaqueta al parecer era impermeable.

–Toshiro, me alegra verte. Pero, por que decidiste hacer esto. Pudiste haber golpeado, mi familia no te odia por lo que dijiste la-... Hice sopa de calabaza, ¿no, te gustaría-

–Te agradezco la oferta, Kurosaki. No vine por eso, además, la verdad no tengo ganas de ver a tu familia en lo absoluto, pero agradezco tu oferta. –Metió sus manos entre sus bolsillos y sacó un sobre que permanecía sorprendentemente intacto. Lo estiró hacia ella rápidamente para que no se mojara. –Karin lo envío.

Yuzu salto ante la mención de su hermana y lo miró con agradecimiento. Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué lo tenía él . Pero él se adelantó.

–Escucha, Kurosaki. Karin la envío a mi casa por que no quiere que nadie más que tu la lea. Nadie puede saber de esta carta. Me escribió otra carta y me advirtió que debes quemarla en cuanto la leas.

Asintió.

Antes de que el se retirara le ofreció comer.

–Toshiro, qué tal si más tarde te llevo un poco de comida, se que te gusta ese plato. Karin siempre me pedía que te apartara un poco cuando lo preparaba.

La voz se volvolvio un poco amarga antes de terminar la oración.

–Gracias, pero, no tengo tiempo y netemo que ya no se podrá. Me voy a Tokio. La escuela acabó y me dieron una beca. Lo siento.

–¿y si ella regre.-

–Lo siento. Ella no lo hará... Lee la carta y has lo que te dije. Fue un gusto hablar contigo, yuzu.

La chica quedó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

Una lagrima cayó por su rostro sin previo aviso. Se retuvo antes de continuar llorando. Aún debía terminar la cena y comer con su familia. Era mejor no dejar que se dieran cuanta.

Cumpliría lo que dice esa carta.

*******Toshiro***

Se alejo rápidamente de la casa Kurosaki. El agua y brisa le daban sierta calma a pesar de que sabía que esto le causaría un resfriado.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se encontró con un desorden organizado de cajas y cosas personales. Se hiria Tokio en la mañana.

Había recibido el par de cartas hacia una semana. Le habría dado la carta a Yuzu antes de no ser por el hecho de que no le convendría. Sabía que algo importante estaría en esas cartas y que por algo las había mandado a su dirección.

La carta no tenía dirección de envío., Solo el. Nombre se Karin en un esquina y los nombres de ambas familias en las esquina de su debida carta.

En ese momento había tenido que correr a su habitación antes de que su entrometido madre lo encontrará con las "manos en la masa" como diría ella.

La carta lo decía todo. Le pedía disculpas a él por no haberse despedido y por haber tomado la decisión equivocada, pero que no había encontrado otro camino para escapar. Le explicaba cómo le. Deseaba lo. Mejor en la universidad y como lamentaba no estar allí para el en la final del campeonato de fútbol.

Además de eso había explicado como los sentimientos y los gritos habían regresado a su mente. Los deseos de hacerse daño. Le pidió que la perdonará por no haberlo buscado en primer lugar, pero que quería lo mejor para él.

Además, le había advertido sobre la carta de su hermana y sobre eel hecho de que debía quemarla.

Al terminar la carta, Toshiro tomó la decisión de partir hacia Tokio.

La beca se la habían ofrecido hace mucho tiempo, pero se había negado por que tanto la universidad en Tokio como la de Karakura eran buenas y preferpreferia quedarse con Karin. Y así lo haría.

Mientras leía la carta había comprendido que Karin había aceptado la oferta de Samantha. Él conocía a esa mujer de hacía un buen tiempo. También sabía la tremenda estupidez que Karin había cometido al aceptar aquel acuerdo.

Y ella lo sabía. Karin sabía que él entendería lo que había hecho y por eso pedía dispulpas. Por que él le había pedido que se alejara de esa mujer y de esa vida tan peligrosa.

De hecho, fue la misma Karin quien le había presentado a Samantha . Pues Karin la veía de paso por él parque y cuando él la acompaño ella no dudo en presentarlo.

Claro, lo que Karin no sabía es que toshiro ya la había visto antes. Un día el iba de paso por aquel lugar. Fue cuando la svio a las dos hablando.

Estaba apuntó de saludar cuando noto que la mujer, aunque escondida, traía un arma. Se quedo tras la pared para asegurarse de que Karin no corría peligro.

Durante esos minutos también había escuchado la conversación.

La mujer le explicaba que trabajaba en un viñedo, en Tokio. Poco después, Karin le contó sobre el tema del tráfico de drogas y por su puesto él la saco de ese camino. Le dolió saber que no había hecho mucho en realidad.

Aún tenía preguntas de porqué Kairn no fue a él cuando se sintió así. Supuso qué tubo que haber un detonante para que ella hiciera una estupidez así.

Pero eso, por ahora, no importaba.

Ahora, solo debía importarle su traslado a Tokio y allí, se encontraría de buscarla... Hiria de visita al viñedo. Aún recordaba su nombre.

"Di San carlo"


	4. 4, justicia

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que huyó de su casa. Habló con su jefa para que le permitiera tener ojos en Karakura.

El que haya escapado no quiere decir que olvidado su deber en la familia. Ella en verdad los amaba. Pero ellos, tal vez no sabían reconocerlo.

No los culpaba. Fue su culpa por no haber movido el dolor más al fondo. Eso se repetía a sí misma. Creer que su familia en verdad... Era un pensamiento que no quería reproducir en su memoria.

Al cabo de un tiempo, su trabajo se fue tornando un poco más difícil. Mientras que la hija de Samantha estaba en la escuela, Katsu le daba clases de tiro. Las armas eran un talento nato en ella. Eso le fue reconocido al poco tiempo de iniciar sus clases. Por otro lado, la defensa personal no era algo que tuviera que aprender. Ya lo sabía. Desde muy pequeña siempre había estado preparándose para cualquier cosa y ahora, ese esfuerzo y sudor, e incluso la sangre derramada, surgía efecto.

Ella era... Especialmente talentosa para esto.

Se sentía mal internamente. Esto no es lo que su madre hubiera deseado. Pero Masaki ya no estaba, y por más que deseara tenerla de vuelta, no había manera de regresar a los muertos a la vida. Esa era la realidad.

Se irá al infierno. Pero, no supo que más hacer.

Karin sabía muy bien que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Sin embargo, samanta se aseguraba de subirle el ánimo. Es verdad, ella no debía tomar ese camino de manera tan abrupta... Pero, la cosa es, que no fue abrupto. No fue una idea surgida de antes. Samantha le aseguraba que en parte era culpa de su familia. A fin de cuentas, de ellos depende como se desarrollan algunos aspectos. Como sean tus decisiones.

Samantha no tenía pelos en la lengua para admitir que su vida y su forma de ganarse el pan de cada día no era el más honrado. Pero tampoco el más malo.

Sí, es verdad. Hay gente muerta bajo los matorrales del terreno "Di San Carlo" pero también había gente trabajadora que estaba siendo salvada por ellos.

Son narcotraficantes, pero también son buenas personas en ciertas cosas. Hacen donaciones a los orfanatos y ofrecen trabajos decentes a los más pobres: No como asesinos, ni como mulas de carga para pasar mercancía al otro lado; Eran cosas como obrar la tierra, ayudar con los maizales y la producción de vinos.

Muchas familias alrededor de la hacienda se ganaban la vida trabajando aquí.

Pero eso también traía enemigos. No todo el mundo los quería matar por ser narcos, muchos ni siquiera lo consideraban. Era por su fama e importancia.

Por eso, ella entrenaba tan duro. Ella debía ser la niñera y guardaespaldas de Selene. Ella debía protegerla con su vida. Ayudarla en sus tareas y pararse en frente una pistola activada.

Debía ser como la hermana mayor de esa niña, y en caso de que Samantha muera, ella sería quien se encargaría de su hija. Sería su nueva madre... Se encargaría de criar a la niña.

El padre de Selene era un hombre de alto calibre. Un calibre muy importante, porque su reputación era imprescindible incluso antes de su hija y su ex novia. El desgraciado sabía que tenía una hija, más no quería responder o tener algo que ver con ella. Por otro lado, el padre de Samantha, el señor Carlo (o como lo apodaban en la mafia "kurama") temía por la seguridad de su nieta. Él no podría hacerse cargo de la pequeña sin ponerla en un gran riesgo.

Dicho y hecho, Karin daría todo por esa pequeña. Y es que, de manera lenta y prolongada, esa niña estaba profundizando cada vez más en su corazón. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas y la nobleza de su corazón... Era como ver a su hermana.

Y hablando de ella. Karin no perdió contacto con ella en ese tiempo.

En realidad, Karin le había enviado un teléfono por correo exclusivo para que se mantuvieran en contacto. La kurosaki fue muy específica con sus instrucciones. Y su hermana lo comprendió todo de inmediato.

Le había pedido constantemente que la dejara verla. Pero Karin no quería colocar a su hermana en riesgo. Se lo dijo varias veces y cada vez le dolía más.

Así, ellas tenían conversaciones de horas cada sábado por la noche.

Ahora Karin sabía que su hermano en verdad era un imbécil.

Luego de su desaparición no se dignó a intentar buscarla más. Su padre la decepciono, pero a su vez ella pensaba que se lo merecía. Pero Ichigo. Ese idiota había dicho a diestra y siniestra que la apoyaría en todo y fue el primero en darle la espalda.

En sus conversaciones con su hermana, ella supo que tanto él como Rukia estaban muy tensos. Las peleas eran casi a diario. Principalmente por que Rukia estaba más preocupada por Karin, que su propio hermano. Pospusieron la boda por un mes por petición de Rukia. Quería alargarlo más, pero Ichigo se sintió indignado. Él respondió con mil piedras en la mano, Yuzu lo resaltó:

_"No quiero retrasar mi boda solo por una rabieta de una niña caprichosa. Karin es mayor de edad y ella sabe que quiere hacer con su vida. No tengo por qué preocuparme de nada y tú tampoco deberías tener por qué tensarte tanto. Ni siquiera la invitamos a la boda"._

Por supuesto, esto desató la ira de Rukia y desde entonces, a pesar de que la boda se había prolongó y ejecutado finalmente, las cosas se volvieron un martirio.

Karin no se sintió culpable. No por su hermano. Pero si por su cuñada. Adoraba a Rukia y la verdad, le hubiera encantado estar en esa boda. Pero no había nada más que hacer.

Ella sabía que el ser rencoroso era una característica inquebrantable de su hermano y ella. Era un factor en la sangre. Como un aspecto esencial en ellos. Aún sentía odio por su hermano. Le dolía profundamente esas decisiones y respuestas ante cada cosa que ella hacía.

A la edad de 14 años, Karin, había comprendido que estaría apartada de su familia indefinidamente porque ninguno de ellos la tomaba en serio. Sí, era verdad, Yuzu se preocupa por ella y están en contacto constantemente. Pero en parte, Karin sabe que su hermana más que nada se siente culpable.

Cuando hablaron por primera vez, habían hecho un trato con diferentes reglas:

*El contacto de Karin tendría un nombre falso. Que ni su padre o su hermano pudieran pensar siquiera que es ella.

* Karin la llamaría. Yuzu no podría hacer más que enviarle mensajes para evitar un inconveniente cuando estaba _trabajando_.

*Yuzu no podía preguntar cosas muy específicas sobre su trabajo.

En realidad, Yuzu casi no sabía nada de dónde estaba o qué hacía. Ella entiende que su trabajo es arriesgado. Pero desconoce el qué del asunto.

Suspiro con calma mientras permanecía detrás de un par de arbustos.

La carretera estaba libre. El calor del verano se mantenía liviano aún en la noche. La Luna estaba en su punto más alto, iluminando la gravilla, controlando la iluminación del lugar mientras sus ojos esperan una mejor vista con ayuda de algún auto que esté de paso.

El chaleco antibalas bien puesto. Las balas de repuesto en su cargador, colgadas en el cinturón. La pistola en el lado contrario. Un par de cuchillos colgando gracias a la cinta especializada en su abdomen.

La presa a la vista.

Observó con frialdad al hombre que cargaba un niño en contra de su voluntad.

Esa era otra cosa de la mafia. Ellos eran los malos para los policías y aquellos que resultaban afectados por sus acciones egoístas. Pero sólo fuera del pueblo. Dentro, todos y cada uno de los habitantes estaban siendo protegidos por los yakuza de su grupo respectivo.

El imbécil en frente de ella era un desgraciado psicópata. Un pedófilo que había estado horrorizando a las familias en los campos remotos de la pequeña región.

Desplegó lentamente el arma en sus manos y libero el gatillo. Espero una señal. Un ruido. Lo que tuviera planeado su acompañante para liberar a los niños dentro de la camioneta.

La pequeña que era arrastrada contra su voluntad era su última víctima.

Karin conocía los datos de la nena: Chinami, ese era su nombre. Tenía ocho años. Cabello lacio, hasta los hombros de color castaño claro. Los ojitos marrón brillosos y la cara mojada por las lágrimas y el sudor.

Karin quería saltar, su corazón estaba entrenado para situaciones así, pero la impotencia nunca fue una sensación agradable. Los quejidos de la pequeña le daban todos los motivos para atacar aquí y ahora. Pero no podía.

El pueblo pedía sangre. Pedía que ese desgraciado pagará por sus crímenes. Lastimosamente, la policía del área era completamente incompetente. Un grupo de hipócritas con insignias injustificadamente otorgadas. Un montón de inútiles que no querían abordar el caso porque los habitantes querían la pena de muerte.

Al no querer aceptar los términos de la policía, dejaron la protección de la gente en las manos de la mafia. Ellos no tenían ningún problema en dejar a este tipo amarrado en medio de un establo. El plan estaba hecho. Los padres de los niños estaban en el lugar esperando la llegada de sus hijos. Y después del rescate, tomarían su venganza.

Un sonido por detrás de los arbustos llamó la atención del tipo. Metió a la niña con fuerza en el carro y se dirigió a la cabina del conductor. Antes de que abriera la puerta, un par de dardos dieron a las llantas. Y antes de que el tipo respondiera, Karin salto de su escondite.

Sin mucha dificultad, aunque aún de manera novata, disparo dos veces a las piernas. Los tiros dieron justo en el área de la tibia dejándolo inmovilizado. Una bala en cada pierna.

Katsu y otro sujeto salieron del otro lado del campo.

Mientras que Katsu inmoviliza al tipo, Yasuhiro - su otro acompañante - encendía el auto en donde transferirán a los niños. Mientras tanto, Karin se acercó para tomar las llaves del hombre e ir al auto a calmar a los niños que gritaban con llanto silencioso en la camioneta.

—hola preciosa, ¿buscas interés en mi pantalón?

Karin detuvo su inspección por el asco en su garganta. Trató de ignorarlo. No valía la pena. En cambio, el hombre, sin temer por su situación le escupió en la cara.

La sensación grumosa de la masa en su cara le cobro a Karin toda su paciencia. Se paró rápidamente y antes de que Katsu dijera cualquier cosa, le dio un golpe al desgraciado.

El sonido del hueso quebrarse y el quejido horroroso del tipo le dio un choque de miedo a Karin en el fondo. Un escalofrío irritante mente aterradora se apoderó de su cuerpo.

La sangre brotó en cantidad y ella tomó las llaves con rapidez, evitando la mirada de Katsu.

— Te lo merecías— fue la respuesta de Katsu ante los quejidos del hombre. Para empeorar reacomodo el tabique con brusquedad. El tronar de sus huesos fue insoportable, pero el grito del hombre fue sobrecogedor.

Ella aún no se acostumbraba a esto. Era la tercera misión en grupo a la que asistía. Pero fue era inquietante la forma en la que poco a poco las cosas se acumulaban en su mente.

Después de practicar con varias llaves, finalmente halló la indicada y abrió las puertas.

Los niños estaban amarrados de manos y piernas. Con una mordaza de cinta grisácea en la boca. La pequeña Chinami estaba al lado de los dos más pequeños que parecían más perturbados.

Al ver a Karin, no tardó en saltar a sus brazos y privarse a llorar.

La camioneta rugió mientras el motor se encendía

El estruendo forzado y agresivo hizo que algunos niños sollozaran aún más.

Las pequeñas manos temblaban ante el toque de la joven. La sangre gotea a con delicadeza de la pequeñas fisuras causadas por el peso de las cadenas y la áspera soga que los mantuvo quietos.

Pequeños brotes rojizos a causa de la irritación en su piel acompañaban las machas de mugre. El cabello enredado y los ojos húmedos. La nariz hinchada y pequeños brillos de moco iluminados por la lámpara en el techo.

Poco a poco Karin ayudó a los niños a bajar de la camioneta. Con apoyo de Katsu se subían al otro auto donde su acompañante les daba un poco de agua. Los acomodaba en las sillas y les ponía el cinturón.

Los tres hacían lo posible para calmar el llanto. De paso, buscaban la manera de distraer a los niños del cuerpo en el suelo, ahora envuelto entre amarres, listo para ser entregado a los pueblerinos. A veces se quejaba entre la inconsciencia.

Karin deseaba matarlo, y por la mirada seca y concentrada que variaba entre los niños y el hombre. Podía deducir que Katsu y Yasuhiro también.

Tardaron aproximadamente una hora en desatar a los niños y acomodarlos. Querían ser rápidos, pero no podían ser bruscos. No podían lastimarlos más y tampoco podían actuar como los malos luego de semejante experiencia.

Gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su espalda. El calor era insoportable.

Acomodado el último niño, Katsu subió al puesto del copiloto. Los niños ya estaban dormidos.

El andar del auto fue lento. Mientras se aparta a lentamente el aire frío y la niebla empezaron a rodear su cuerpo. Karin se sentía nerviosa.

Quería demostrarle su valor a kurama. Principalmente por el hecho de que, a pesar de que estaba en casa y vivir cerca de los cabezales de aquella mafia, quería ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería mantener a su familia a salvo.

Pero como siempre había fallado.

Resultó la noticia poco después de que ella se retirara. Yuzu se lo comentó inconsciente de saber que le estaba dando a su hermana una y mil razones para sentirse más culpable.

Ichigo había entrado en el trabajo como espía de la policía. Y estaban buscando a un grupo de narcotráfico que había azotado fuertemente en la zona Este. Cerca de la ciudad.

Él era muy arriesgado. Desde el principio demostró ser capaz de buscar la confianza de los vendedores para dar con el jefe de la zona. Cada una de sus misiones iba con el objetivo de hallar a un grupo concreto.

Lo más peligroso era que el grupo al que buscaban realmente no existía. Era una fachada creada por el señor Carlo. Era la manera en la que lograba desviar la mirada de los policías de su preciado viñedo.

La policía sabía sobre un "pequeño grupo" que se estaba desarrollando en medio de la guerra de mafias. Creían que su grupo era un montón de idiotas que no sabían en donde se estaban metiendo.

No consideraban una amenaza aquel pequeño tráfico en un viñedo. No sabían que en realidad, el viñedo era lo más grande.

Pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaran. Ichigo era un asco como hermano. Pero tenía talento. Podía investigar de manera concreta y se percataba de muchas cosas con la más mínima pista.

Fue debido a eso que se conoció con Rukia.

Por eso, Karin no dejaba nada al aire en la casa. Ni una pista de lo que hacía y tampoco esperaba que su hermano tuviese deseos protectores con ella. Solo mostraba lo que quería. Y nada más que eso le bastaba a su hermano para mirarla por unos segundos y regresar a quejarse de su irresponsabilidad.

Fue el deseo de mantenerse lejos de más problemas que ella había aprendido a esconder evidencia.

Las cuchillas, las manchas de sangre. La depresión y el odio.

Todo eso se lo debía a ese deseo tan desesperante de no aferrarse a la falsa protección ejercida por su familia…

Por qué ella jamás lo permitió.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando observó el amarre de carne revolverse. El desgraciado seguía moviéndose entre sueños. Las manos temblaban de vez en cuando y por alguna razón, Karin creía que iba a convulsionar en vez de despertar.

Debía aguardar un tiempo a que llegara la otra camioneta. Katsu se hubiera quedado en su lugar, de no ser porque informes de los vigías la habían advertido de que su hermano estaba en el territorio.

El saber que no investigaría el viñedo como posible traficante no significaba que Karin no desconfiara de ello. Su hermano no pasaría por ese lugar para buscar droga. La estaba buscando a ella.

Más por exigencia de su padre que otra cosa.

Yuzu le informo de eso con pesar. A ella le parecía horroroso la manera tan descuidada en la que su hermano había desistido de intentar buscarla. Yuzu se sentía decepcionada de la actitud de Ichigo y Karin también. Pero eso jamás lo admitirá.

Tosió con un poco de resequedad en la garganta tratando de calentar su boca. El aire estaba volviéndose pesado por el frío.

Sus ropas eran especiales para no dejarla afectar por el clima. Pero no su rostro.

La máscara que llevaba solo le cubría la mitad de la cara y el aliento caliente chocaba con sus ojos al momento de salir del paño.

Fue el sonido de las rocas siendo corridas por un par de llantas y la luz en el fondo de la carretera quien irrumpió en su clama.

Tomó la pistola y se metió tras de la otra camioneta. Esperaba la llegada de cualquier tipo de auto.

Cuando estuvo más cerca de su posición, noto el tocado sobre el capo. Era la insignia del viñedo. Prendió las direccionales en un orden específico. Era su transportista.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando regresaron a la casa de reuniones en la comuna del pueblo. La mayoría de las personas que habitaban allí había un puesto poca fe en que ellos lo lograrían. De hecho, muchos los trataron mal por darle falsas esperanzas. Pero aquí estaban ellos.

Las personas dentro del gran salón eran principalmente mujeres y algunos hombres. Las madres de los pequeños lucían desaliñadas.

Ojos rojos y miradas perdidas en su mente.

Pero todo se ilumino a su regreso.

...

Fue un alivio para todos el regresar a los pequeños con sus familias. Pero sin duda el trabajo había sido agotador. Semanas siguiendo el rastro del desgraciado. Horas planeando el rescate... Todo eso generaba un agotamiento mental bastante considerable.

Pocas horas después, estaba preparándose para acompañar a la más pequeña de la casa. Solo tenía que ayudarla con algunos deberes de la escuela. Era fin de semana, por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza.

El cansancio físico se arreglaba con un par de pastillas y un poco más.

Selene estaba coloreando lo que parecía ser un gato cuando Samantha regresó.

Bien arreglado, como siempre. Las pestañas encrespadas cubiertas con un poco de rímel. El rubor cuidadosamente aplicado y un labial muy suave.

Abrazo a su hija y la envolvió entre besos con cariño. Pero, algo estaba un poco raro.

La mirada que le dirigió a Karin no era muy normal en ella. Se veía... ¿Pícara?

–Voy a subir a la habitación para mostrarte un vestido que te envío el abuelo—, levantó a la niña en brazos y se volvió hacia la peli negra— Tu, por otro lado... Tienes una visita.

Karin levantó la mirada confundida. Quizás era Katsu, pero, en ese caso no tendría sentido que Samantha se comportará así.

La mujer le guiño un ojo y subió por las escaleras.

–ya ha le con Berta para que prepare un poco de té.

Karin la miró. Seguía sin entender hacia dónde estaba yendo todo esto.

Antes de terminar de entrar por el pasillo, en el segundo piso, Samantha volvió a hablar. Está vez, su mirada era mucho más directa. – Ustedes, en verdad necesitan hablar. Dale una oportunidad para explicarse... Y no la vallas a cagar.

El tono en la orden era más que obvio. Para cuando se quedó sola en la sala, la puerta principal se escuchó nuevamente.

**~0~0~0~0~0~**

Tardo unas dos semanas aproximadamente en instalarse por completo en el nuevo apartamento. Estaba en el séptimo piso de un edificio cercano al campus de su universidad. Viviría solo, su madre le había pedido que se quedara con ella en una casa del otro lado de la cuidad, pero él la convenció con la excuso valida. La casa de su madre estaba casi a dos horas de la universidad. Siendo las clases tan temprano y en un horario tan aleatorio nada confirmaba que el tráfico no le afectara.

En realidad, el tema del auto era una completa mentira. Desde muy joven se acostumbró a ahorrar y gracias a ello tenía el dinero suficiente para tener sus propios lujos: el auto seria de segunda mano, pero un modelo más que moderno. Pero, eso no es de importancia.

Los tramites de la universidad estaban concluyendo rápidamente y le daría el tiempo suficiente para poder disfrutar un poco más del horroroso verano. Detestaba el calor, pero podía tener un poco de descanso antes de iniciar con sus estudios; además, le daría tiempo para buscar a Karin.

Sabía muy bien que el viñedo estaba a las afueras de Tokio. Muy lejos de hecho. Pero con su tiempo libre y el auto en camino no habría nada que lo detuviera. Excepto una cosa: no samia nada de ella.

Karin parecía un fantasma. No había rastro de ella; ni un mensaje; ni una llamada. No había utilizado ninguna de sus redes sociales desde que se fue y para colmo tampoco había logrado rastrear la procedencia de la carta. Intento de todo, pero ella fue muy hábil.

Con un ligero suspiro, paso a la siguiente página del libro e intento continuar con su lectura. Lastimosamente, el día de hoy su cerebro estaba demasiado activo con el tema de la pelinegra como para prestar atención sobre la cultura del habla y el descenso de la literatura actual.

Levanto la mirada del libro y lo cerró con un gruñido. Lo guardo en su maleta y se la colgó al hombro para salir de la cafetería. No era fanático del café, pero la estancia era pequeña y tranquila. Estaba ubicada dentro de un centro comercial cerca de su apartamento por lo que se había convertido en un área recurrente para su lectura.

Justo cuando estaba por salir en dirección a la salida, un destello rubio paso por el rabillo del ojo. Sorprendentemente lo sintió muy familiar. Rápidamente se giró sobre sí mismo para observar a la mujer que cruzaba por su lado, reconociéndola de inmediato.

Era Samantha.

Rodeada por un grupo de hombres, que bien podían parecer como transeúntes normales, pero definitivamente eran sus guardaespaldas.

Se acercó con disimulo tratando de no ser tan obvio, solo para estar a una distancia discreta para llamarla sin gritar—, ¡Samantha!

Todos juntos se giraron para verlo. Los hombres listos para sacar sus armas mientras la otra lo observaban con un ligero toque de asombro. Luego, ella sonrió.

….

—No sé de qué me hablas—: esa fue la respuesta de Samantha luego de preguntarle por la ubicación de Karin.

Luego de que lograra convencerla de hablar, ella y sus hombres terminaron en la misma cafetería de donde él acababa de salir. Ahora todo estaba lleno y algunas personas les dirigirán una mirada un tanto extraña.

—Mira, entiendo que la estás protegiendo. Yo más que nadie sabe las cosas por las que ella pasaba y sé que ella tenía la opción de irse contigo. Pero en verdad, quiero saber cómo esta…Mira, esto es muy cursi incluso para mí, pero no sabes lo difícil que ha sido estar sin ella, sin siquiera saber cómo esta o que ha hecho. Es demasiado importante para mí y la extrañó.

—…

—solo, por favor, déjame hablar con ella.

Con un suspiro, finamente Samantha accedió.

—Con una condición.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?, está de más decir que definitivamente no será dinero.

—correcto. Mi única condición, es que no puedes conocer su ubicación.

Por alguna razón esa condición no le agrado del todo a Toshiro. Había algo allí que definitivamente no le gustaba…No era algo malo. Ella sabía que él era consiente de quien era, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Por qué siento que no será agradable?

Y al final, resulto tener la razón. Para cuando se encontraban en camino hacia Karin, se encontraba en una camioneta con la cabeza envuelta en una lona negra. No podía distinguir nada. No había ruidos y tampoco sentía el más mínimo cambio de luz por lo gruesa que era la tela.

Pero eso no detuvo.

No era tonto. Mientras Samantha le decía algunas cosas y preguntaba cosas como ¿Qué estaba haciendo? O ¿Qué estaba estudiando y en qué universidad?, él respondía rápidamente. Presto mucha atención a cada cambio que sufría su cuerpo según los giros que diera el auto.

En cuanto se detuvieron, una mano agarro con fuerza la lona de su cabeza y la retiro bruscamente. Toshiro solo pudo responder con un quejido mientras las quejas de Samantha sobre la acción de su guardaespaldas pasaban suavemente.

— ¡Katsu, se más cuidadoso!, él es un invitado.

—discúlpeme, señorita Samantha—. El chico paso por su lado, empujándolo mientras salía del auto.

Ambos cruzaron la mirada. El pelinegro que cruzo por su lado era un completo idiota. Cabello negro y ojos claros. Ignorando las actitudes infantiles del tipo, Toshiro salió del auto. Los rayos de sol atacaron sus ojos en cuanto salió.

Luego de que su mirada se había acomodado al abrupto cambio de iluminación, él comenzó a observar los alrededores. No había nada que le pudiera dar una idea de donde estaba, se encontraba rodeado de un jardín enorme con algunas decoraciones de porcelana y pequeñas fuentes de agua.

—Dame un momento aquí, pasaras en cuanto mis guardias te den permiso.

Samantha entro en la mansión y él se quedó solo junto con dos de los guardaespaldas. Mientras uno de ellos lo requisaba, el de pelo negro le quito la maleta. Toshiro supo que era para mirar su contenido, pero el tipo seguía haciendo movimientos bruscos. Las iradas enojadas y discrepantes que le dirija le parecían algo curiosas. Presentí que esto tenía algo que ver con Karin.

Luego de ver que no traía nada raro consigo, ambos hombres le devolvieron sus cosas, pero aún tuvo que quedarse allí. "Katsu" no dejaba de dirigirle miradas y el otro tipo solo pasaba la mirada entre ambos, como si estuviera tratado de ver que era lo que sucedía.

Toshiro solo se mantenía distante, sin prestarle importancia. Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, una rendija pequeña se abrió y alguien hablo a través de ella. El joven que estaba, además de Katsu, dirigió su mirada a su compañero y le permitieron el paso. Fue entonces que Toshiro le dirijo una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro. No sabía cómo, pero, de alguna manera se sentía _posesivo_.

Al pasar, nadie le dijo como y a donde ir. Si bien el pasillo principal parecía dar a la sala principal, este se dividía en varios pasadizos: algunos daban al patio y otros continuaban a una habitación. Parecía un laberinto. Mas al fondo se divisaba una sala bastante grande, rodeada por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso que iniciaban a cada lado de la misma. En el fondo, se veía un televisor encendido con lo que parecía ser frozen. Pinturas anticuadas y otras postmodernistas, asi como obras abstractas en estanterías elegantes que daban continuidad a la casa. Algunas fotografías familiares y un recuadro enorme sobre una de las paredes en la que se veía un grupo de gente tras de un gran mesón. Todo estaba decorado con uvas y en la mitad de todos estaba Samantha, con una niña en brazos y un hombre que bien pasaba por sus 55 años. Quizás esta era la fachada de "la empresa familiar" que ocultaba su verdadera vocación.

El sonido de una puerta llamo su atención. Continúo entrando por el pasillo.

Allí, justo en medio de un desorden de papeles, lápices y cuadernos de dibujos infantiles, estaba ella. El cabello recogido en un moño un poco disfuncional y la mirada agotada.

Al ver su mirada sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos era consiente de cuanta necesidad tenían el uno del otro. No sabía que decir, pero, no hubo necesidad. Ella se abalanzó sobre el sin ningún problema. Por poco y no lograba atraparla, se tuvo que mover hacia atrás para poder equilibrarse.

Sin pensar las cosas, la envolvió en sus brazos. Cuanto la había extrañado. El calor de su cuerpo y el olor que lo traía loco. Le tomo de la nuca y la apego al su cuerpo. Le acaricio la espada y pego sus labios sobre su frente. Fue entonces que sintió el riachuelo sobre su camisa. Luego llegaron los sollozos y el abrazo se volvió mucho más requerido.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos estaban en el sofá.

Algo estaba muy mal, él lo sentía. Pero no quería preguntar. Solo quería quedarse allí, junto con ella.

Lamento haber tardado tanto. No tengo excusa. Pero en verdad, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.

Dejen sus opiniones;)


End file.
